x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Deathstrike/Yuriko Oyama
The female equivalent of Wolverine as she appears in fan-fics. Personality Deathstrike is based partially on the Deathstrike from X-Men. She's also shown as very maternal towards her son Jim in X-Men Evolution. In Wolverine and the X-Men fics, she's portrayed as a sadist who's obsessed with killing Wolverine and Liger. Powers Deathstrike has a healing factor like Wolverine and one Adamantium Claw for every finger. History X-Men Evolution Old Wounds The wife of Wolverine from before Weapon X captured him. Shortly after he was kidnapped, Yuriko gave birth to their son, Jim. She cared for him greatly and defended him when men from Weapon XI tried to capture him. Yuriko ended up captured with Jim and had Adamantium grafted onto her skeleton too. When Jim had Adamantium grafted onto his skeleton after having his mutation artificially activated and improved, Yuriko was furious. When Jim was four, she worked with a sympathetic doctor named Laura Wilson to help them escape. She then sacrificed her freedom to make sure Sabertooth didn't capture Jim, and Jim learned thirteen years later that Yuriko had received a memory wipe following her fight with Sabertooth. Return to Weapon XI Deathstrike then became a body guard to Wraith, and when Jim arrived several years later as Liger to save the X-Men, Deathstrike unknowingly beat her own son and dragged him off to where the other X-Men were. Deathstrike is with Wraith when he puts Liger in the Enhancer again. This sparks Deathstrike's memories of Weapon XI, particularly when Jimmy was put into the Enhancer the first time. Deathstrike lunges at Wraith, but he uses a trap door to drop her into Rogue and X-23's cell. When Wolverine and the Brotherhood arrive to save them, Deathstrike starred angrily at Wolverine and holds her claws to Deadpool's throat for a remark he made about killing Jim when he was a baby. Deathstrike spares Deadpool in favor of escaping, but their way is blocked by a monstrous version of Liger, but he eventually remembered who he was and helped the X-Men escape. Deathstrike then hugged Jim when he returned to normal. Deathstrike then turned down Jim's offer to join the X-Men in favor of the American based Brotherhood of Mutants. The next day, Yuriko managed to become the new vice principal of Bayville High and introduced herself to the students, stating that she'd be as fair and impartial as possible, before waving hi to Jim and saying hello. Hulk Smash When Jim was captured alongside the Hulk, Nightcrawler, and Rogue, Deathstrike looks sadly at Jim, but Jim doesn't even glance at her. Deathstrike then later frees Jim and the other heroes as she'd rather Jim choose to be on the same side as her and not be forced to. She then asks Jim to leave, but he and the others refuse in favor of saving the Hulk. They succeed, and when Deathstrike learns that Liger is fighting the Hulk again outside the base, Deathstrike cries out that they have to help Jim before Rogue subdues him. Betrayal At school, Yuriko asks Jim if he's learned anything. When he says he hasn't, Yuriko offers him some cookies, which he only takes a few bites out of, making her worry about him. When Jim goes to the Brotherhood house and explains that Gambit kissed Rogue, first she comforts him and promises to stop talking to him like a little boy and then promises to kill Gambit before Jim says that he'll do it. Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Generation X Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Howletts Category:Grandmothers Category:Mothers Category:Homo Superior